Once upon a CLAMP CAMPUS!
by Aya-CLAMPGAKUENlover
Summary: Ordinary fairy tales with the mix of CLAMP School and my wacky add-ups!
1. Intro and Rapunzel?: PART 1

**Once upon a CLAMP CAMPUS!** (Fairy tales for CCD lovers)  
by Aya-CLAMPGAKUENlover  
Aya-CGL: Hello everyone! This is my new fanfiction, Once upon a CLAMP CAMPUS! These are parody/humor/romance fairy tale fanfictions, twisting the story concept with CCD characters and story. Hope everyone would enjoy this fanfic ! Please review after reading! (Flaming is allowed, though I want reviews) Also, I apologize to everyone that my other 2 fanfics are NOT updated. My laptop is broken now and the chapters are in the laptop, so SORRY! I'm using another computer now. Note: Maybe some stories will be slightly different because I forgot some of the parts of the original fairy tale, so very SORRY!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fairy tale: RAPUNZEL?  
Chapter 1  
  
Once there lived a family in a small cottage. They lived merrily there and one day, a great happening has been revealed. "I'm pregnant!" Mother Ohkawa said to his husband and her daughter. Father Ohkawa was delighted and happy but he had a big problem. Now her wife is now pregnant, she would need the best crops for her nourishment. He doesn't have enough money to afford such crops. So he decides to steal crops planted at the old house near their small cottage. He heard rumors, that the lady who lived and planted the bountiful crops was a wicked witch, Nagisa Azuya. But still, he stole crops for his wife. He would sneak into the witch's garden patch at day, carrying a basket to put the crops in.  
  
With the help of the crops he stole, Mother Ohkawa became very healthy for the pat seven months. He continued to steal crops but at one fateful day, everything he planned will change. The witch noticed at the past seven months that her crops had been decreasing one by one. She wanted to investigate this by staying home that day. When he heard a sound of a flute, he stopped and looked up into the wisteria tree. He got relieved that it was only a little girl with purple hair in pigtails. The lady stopped playing the flute.  
  
"May I ask what you're doing here?" said the little soft-spoken girl.  
  
"I'm 'borrowing' some of these beautiful crops." The little girl wondered and jumped down the tree.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I think it looks like stealing." Father Ohkawa chuckled. "Okay, okay, you caught me. I'm stealing these crops." he said.  
  
"But stealing is bad right? Do you know who grown these plants?" she curiously asked going closer to him. Father Ohkawa laughed hysterically when he heard something like that to a common little girl. "To tell you the truth, I've been stealing crops in this place for months. But I think these were planted by the ugly witch.." The little girl clasped her hand to a fist. "UGLY WITCH?" she asked. "..I've been stealing in this crop patch and SHE hasn't caught me yet! She must be OLD! What a moronic witch!" Father Ohkawa added.  
  
The little girl suddenly became furious. She grinned and took out her flute. She played a disturbing melody that caught the attention of Father Ohkawa. She pointed to the wisteria tree and the wisteria tree was attacked by a 'kamaitachi'. The wisteria tree split in half.  
  
"Who are you calling 'old'?!"  
  
"You...are....the witch! But why are you a six-year old?"  
  
"I'm a witch! I can take any age I want and won't get old! Why do you steal from my garden?! This is unforgivable!" Nagisa furiously asked. Father Ohkawa bowed in front of her. "Please forgive me! I only stole these for my wife! She desperately needs it!" He hid his face, hiding his tears. "Please tell me, why does your wife need the food?" she grinned.  
  
"She needs it...because...she's pregnant. I couldn't afford nutritious crops for her to eat. So please have mercy on me!" he pleaded. She started to think and think and think until...  
  
"Since this is a fairy tale and I want something from you... so I'll just take your child in your wife's womb." Father Ohkawa sweatdropped, shocked what the witch wants.  
  
"You must be joking?!"  
  
"Give me the child or I'll just burn your cottage." Nagisa threatened. She was too straight to the point, he thought. He truly has no choice but to promise to give his child to Nagisa. When the baby was born, Mother Ohkawa named her Utako. She was truly happy that she had given birth to a cute baby girl. Father Ohkawa didn't tell her that the witch would take their baby away, for he knew it would be dreadful to her. A loud slam on the door and the entrance of the witch Nagisa was the fear of Father Ohkawa. "Hand over the baby now, as promised Father Ohkawa.." Mother Ohkawa burst into tears as Nagisa took Utako away. His father asked the witch one favor, that her name would always be Utako so the memories of his wife would not be shattered. Nagisa vanished at the gust of wisteria, leaving the Ohkawa family in sorrow.  
  
Nagisa created a high tower with no entrance door. The only way to get inside was the window found at the top of the tower. She took care of the baby, but she never let Utako out of the tower. When Utako turned six, the witch gave her a ribbon with a really long end. Nagisa said that it would be her way to get up the tower. Utako would let Nagisa climb at the ends of her bow to reach her room.  
  
And our true story begins...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ON PART 2  
  
Aya: Is it wrong to put Nagisa as the evil witch? scratches head And is it wrong to make the Ohkawas poor? Anyway, maybe you would have an idea what will happen next, ne? SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Dictionary:  
kamaitachi-whirlwind/tornado


	2. Rapunzel?: PART 2

**Part 2 of RAPUNZEL?**

**WARNING!**: May contain spoilers from 20 Mensou ni Onegai manga volume 1, EVENT 2!! This will be a blush-fest!!! XD

"It so boring in here!" exclaimed Utako as she swirls the ribbon ends at her fingers. She looked at the flying birds in the sky inside her tower prison. "Why did Nagisa-san ever lock me up in this tower? I wish I could get out in here. Just ONCE!" she sighed and lay down in her bed and hummed a melody to sleep.. Meanwhile, in a kingdom not far away from the tower, the prince talks with the queens, his mothers.

"C'mon Akira-kun! Just that vase! PLEASE STEAL IT FOR US!!" his mothers begged at their son. Akira sweat dropped looking down to his cup of tea. "Oka-san, please don't make a fuss at the palace. The people might hear you. But anyway, why would you want me to steal it if we could just buy a replica?" His mothers became to turn to overly joyful to sad. "PLEASE AKIRA-SAN! We've asked you to steal stuff but this is the 'last'!" Queen A started to shed a tear.

"Alright! I'll do it." He declared getting the attention of his mothers. "Arigato Akira-san!" They jumped repeatedly on joy. Akira sighed that he would again become '20 Faces', the greatest thief in their kingdom. That night, Akira puts on his black tuxedo and pants with the black cape. It wouldn't be complete without his hat and mask covering his true identity. After sneaking into the house, grabbing the vase his mothers set his eyes on, Ryusuke the leader of the Knights, set a spotlight at the dashing thief. Behind Ryusuke was a troupe of knights, waiting for Ryusuke's order.

"Stop your injustice thief!" Ryusuke declared to 20 Faces. 20 Faces smiled at him holding the vase with the help of a yellow fabric. He bowed to the entire knight force and rollerbladed his way outta there. He took off his skates upon reaching the forest, finding a place to hide for a moment till they stop looking.

In the tower, Utako sung a lullaby she strangely recalls. It was like she heard it before, but doesn't remember when. She throws down the yellow ribbon ends outside the window while she sits still under the window still.

Aenai yoru ni ha yume no iriguchi de

Anata wo matteru hanarebanare de mo

Onnaji ashita wo mitsumetai

Haruka na mukashi kara

Ame ha sora he kaeri

Hana ha tsuchi ni dakare

Tori ha uta wo utau

Soshite watashi anata wo aisuru

On running in the woods, he heard a sweet lullaby nearby. On curiosity, he followed the tune leading him to a tower. "I heard something nearby!" a knight said. Ryusuke ordered everyone to look into the woods, finding the masked thief.

Sono ude no naka de

Natsukashii kodou

Kiku no yo..

Akira saw sparks of lights coming from the searchlights of the knights. He panicked and went around the outside of the tower, finding a way in. "How come there's no entrance here? I definitely heard a melody here. Oro?" He saw dangling yellow fabric leading to an open window. Akira had started to climb up the tower.

"Why do I feel something's pulling my ribbon?" Utako thought while continuously singing.

Ima anata dake ni

Suki tte kotoba wo

Ieru no

Donna mono kara mo

Anata no subete wo...

"Mamoru wa?" Utako looked up and saw a boy smiling back at her. "Konbanwa!" Akira greeted her. She pulled back the ribbon ends, finding out a part of her ribbon ends ripped. "I'm very sorry for the ribbon, I needed to hide from those knights." Utako wondered why he would hide from the knights, maybe.. "You're a burglar, aren't you?" She pointed the vase Akira was carrying.

"You've heard of me? Anyway, I'm very sorry for disturbing you." Utako stepped on his cape, just before he could climb out the window. "You can't just walk away after just sneaking in this tower and breaking my precious ribbon to add."

"How do you mean?" wondered Akira.

"Stay and spend some time with me." Utako prepared tea and they sat on the table. "What's your name?"

"Utako Ohkawa, 6 years old, single. By the way, you can take off that mask now." She said pouring milk tea to Akira's teacup. "If it doesn't offend you in any way, may I ask why you're in this tower with no entrance door?" he said while taking off the mask. "I was taken by a witch, strangely the same age as I am. She took me to this tower to live in solitude when I was just a baby. She brings me food and all kinds of necessities and made me this ribbon. But you know, it's pretty lonely here." she frowned.

"Oh, I see. I'm very sorry about the ribbon. I know! I can fix it for you." Akira declared with pleasure. He took his yellow fabric used to support him carrying the vase. He took out of nowhere a needle and thread. Utako looked at Akira when he started sewing it back together. She sweatdropped seeing a boy sewing. "This is the first time seeing a guy and he can sew?" Utako thought. Akira gave back the ribbon to her good as new. "Sugoi! You did it like you do this all the time!" Akira blushed.

"It's the least I can do for a lady such as yourself, with a very beautiful voice." Utako felt like she was melting on his smile. A feeling she never felt before. "You've heard me sing?" Utako blushed pink. He nods.

"Not just now but.. When I visit these woods, I hear a melody of a fairy."

"Fairy?" She asked blushing more. Akira started to blush as well. They both gazed at each other's eyes. Silence surrounds the room. They could hear cricket sounds clearly and fireflies danced all over the room. "Why do I feel special when I'm with.... Is this..." They both thought.

Akira smiled at her and reached out of his pocket. Utako wondered what he took out. "What are these?" She asked holding a mini candy-wrapped chocolate. "Those are chocolate bonbons. They're very delicious. Would you like to have some?" He warmly smiled.

"Your smile convinced me. I'll have some."

"Really?" His childlike expression exclaimed with a hint of blush in his cheeks. She unwrapped the whisky candy wrap and ate the chocolate. "D-E-L-I-C-I-O-U-S!!! Give me more!" she screamed in joy. Akira smiled and gave more candies. Utako was embarrassed that he looked at her gulping up all the chocolate bonbons. Akira kept smiling at her. They talked a lot and they got to know each other. She was fascinated on Akira's tales, telling all about the outside, beyond the tower.

"Nagisa-san once told me burglars are bad people. But you know, I think she's wrong." she blushed.

"Why do you think that?" Akira curiously asked. "Because you have the gentlest smile." she continued feeling dizzy all of a sudden. Akira blushed red. "Do you really think so?!" he said enthusiastically. "I'm glad you came by accident here. It's pretty lonesome here you know." she frowned more. He looked at her feeling guilty and wanted to make her smile. Akira pointed at all the twinkling stars above the dark blue sky. "Utako-san, do you see those stars?" Akira asked. Utako nods.

"I would say that we are stars like those shining stars at the night sky."

"Why do you say that?" Utako curiously asked. "Because when we feel special, we twinkle so bright and feel most happy. I feel if you find someone you would love, your shining star, your frown will go away and will make you twinkle like the stars." he continued. Utako began to smile warmly and felt tears coming out of her eyes.

"Can you.."

"be..."

"What is it, Utako-san?"

"CAN YOU BE MY SHINING STAR?!" she blushed red. Akira was really shocked but felt inside. Akira nodded and began to blush. Utako began to feel very very drowsy.

TUG! Utako fell flat on Akira's torso. 'She's fast asleep..' he thought. He left a note under her pillow before leaving and whispered to her ear before leaving the tower. "I'll be stronger for you... Sweet dreams Utako-san..."

"Utako-san..."

"Utako-san...." Utako's eyes slowly opened. It was already morning. There was no trace of the mysterious boy. She felt that last night was a dream. She looked back and saw Nagisa leaving food to her. 'If she wasn't acting all evil like, Nagisa-san is all nice..' Utako thought.

"You must be really tired to sleep that soundly. Oro?" she wondered.

"Are you...smiling?" Nagisa wondered. She shook her head and acted again evil-like. "I'll be leaving now. See you tomorrow morning." She left again at the gust of wisteria. When she left, Utako looked under her pillow and saw a note.

---Dear Utako-san,

I guess you'll be reading this at dawn and I will be there no more at the tower. I had fun last night and I would thank you for that. I'll be your shining star forever. See you next Friday night.

20 Faces---

TO BE CONTINUED ON PART 3

**_Aya_**: ????? Me will ask for review now...Akira sounds....inspiring no? Well in the manga, he REALLY sounds clever... I guess everyone has a guess what would happen next..hehe.. SEE YA IN PART 3!!!!!

Note: The song Utako sang is **_Water Drop_**!


	3. Rapunzel?: PART 3

Part 3 of RAPUNZEL?

By Aya-CLAMPGAKUENlover

---------------------------------

A year later..

FRIDAY..

"AKIRA-SAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING OFF TO AGAIN?!" demanded Akira's mothers. He faced his mothers with a suspicious grin. "W-What a-a-are you talking a-about?" His mothers thought curiously and made a 'HMMM' sound. "One thing Akira-san.. You have been sneaking out the castle every Friday after we asked for that vase. Doesn't that sound weird Queen A?" Queen A agrees. Akira sweatdrops and became more exaggeratedly scared.

"U-umm-Ah you s-see, I need to get more umm... GOT TO GO!" Akira jumped quickly outside and dashed into the woods. Queen A and B sweatdropped. Queen A became serious and made a serious look. "Queen B! I think Akira-san is in love!"

"I think so too! That's got to be it!"

"Akira-san has found himself a cute princess. If were talking about Akira-san, she must be CUTE!"

"I'm pretty sure she must have two eyes, a nose and hopefully only one mouth.."

"..And a fluffy tail! I'm hoping for brown or black fur! And! and.."

"..Can play fetch and do cool dog tricks! Akira-san did love dogs no?" Queen A wondered and became lost. "Umm...What are we talking about again?" They became confused and made a 'HMMM' thought again. Meanwhile at the woods, Akira finally arrived at the tower he secretly goes every Friday.

"Utako-san!!" Akira called out her name. Utako looked out the only window still found at the tower and smiled. "KONBANWA!" Utako shouted. Akira smiled at her while taking out a hook with a long rope tied to it. He threw the hook up the window still and climbed up with the tower.

"Akira-kun?"

"What is it, Utako-san?" Akira curiously asked. "Is that a storybook you're holding?" Akira nods.

"May I see?"

"Of course!" Utako looked into the storybook and read some of the stories found in it. After reading, she was amazed at the stories found at the storybook. Akira asked her to talk about how she felt when he read the stories while having tea. Akira was glad Utako didn't get bored at all reading it. "Wow! Those stories were great!" said Utako.

"I'm glad you liked it." Akira warmly smiled. "I especially liked RAPUNZEL!" (Aya: Hehe..) They sat at the table, eating sweet apple pie and drank milk tea. Akira's thoughts were focused on her, as he secretly gazed at her presence. 'I'm glad that you're truly happy right now, Utako-san..'

_I'm very pleased that I made you truly happy_

_I've known you for so long and now, I wonder.._

_What am I feeling today?_

_I always feel warm inside when I see you smile,_

_No. Everything about you makes me really warm inside.._

_I feel that... And I.._

Utako quickly noticed Prince Akira has his head up in the clouds. She could tell if he has something important in mind, knowing him for a year now. "Is there anything wrong, Akira-kun? Don't tell me.. IS IT THE CAKE?!" Utako acted strange on her words.

_Love Utako-san..? _

"L-L-L-v-e..Y-Y-Y-u" Utako didn't get a word he said, making her sweatdrop. "I'm sorry! I kinda didn't get what you were saying." Utako looked at him with sweet worry.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

_Did that just came out of my mouth?! _

_Will I tell her?.._

Utako became worried that Akira cocked his head down, like a puppy. Akira looked at Utako's worried eyes and blushed. "It's nothing really!! HA-HA!" He grinned. Utako laughed at his actions, telling him that he acted like a dog.

Outside the tower Nagisa Azuya, AKA "EVIL WITCH", looks up the window and wonders. "I knew it. Utako has been hiding something from me." said Nagisa seeing beautiful candle lights by the window. "No six-year old can stay this late at night.." Nagisa yawns.

"She's been acting strange lately." Nagisa remembers a lot of incidents that made her a lot suspicious. Pleading for a kitchen of her own inside the tower, asking for more food and making a big mess at culinary training. All those things really are strange.

"She's definitely hiding something."

It was already midnight, Akira's time to say goodbye for another week. Just before leaving, he gave Utako the Storybook and said, "Utako-san?"

"What is it?"

Akira sighed and smiled. "T-The next time we meet, I-I'll tell you something.."

"Why won't you tell it now?" Utako asked. Akira dashed away before she even finished the question.

Next morning...

"Utako-san....Utako-san.." Nagisa tries to wake her up. "Huh?" she yawns. Utako tries to clear her vision and gets out of bed. Nagisa asks her to come to the table with her to eat. It was pretty unusual to her because she hasn't done that ever. Nagisa pours milk tea unto Utako's glass. She sips into the glass and looked out.

"I want to talk to you about something important." Nagisa said.

"Important?" Nagisa nods. "I want to seal the window." Utako became shocked on her idea.

"W-Why? Don't close it!" Utako slammed the table. The teakettle fell from the table to the floor. Nagisa looked at her with suspicion as the clouds started to darken. Utako gasped and stepped backward, dropping her chair. Her heartbeat pumped on high speed and started to feel nervous.

"Why?"

"I-It's b-because.." Nagisa suddenly stunned, creating a powerful golden aura inside the tower. The impact of the light even spread outside the tower and to the kingdom of the Two Queens. Akira was heading for the throne room where his mothers' reside. On the window, he received a small push from the light he saw through the window. "?! What was that?" He suddenly remembered Utako's tower was in that direction, seeing clearly the tower turns to a bright yellow light.

Suoh, his fellow companion at the castle approached Akira when he felt the aura. "Is there something wrong, Ijyuin?" He said when he saw Prince Akira retrieving a sword and breaking the window. "Takamura-senpai, do you see that tower with a blinding yellow light?" Akira spoke in a serious tone. Suoh nods.

"I've never seen you like that." Suoh deduced.

"A person that I know.. No. A person I truly love is in that tower." Akira faced his childhood friend and mentor.

"Ijyuin.." Suoh watched him jump down the castle walls, heading to the shining tower.

"What am I doing? I should help his Highness. As his friend, I should assist him in times of need."

--

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Finally, I broke out of that wretched Nagisa-san.." Nagisa fainted and Eri came out of her body. Utako gasped seeing Nagisa trapped in a magical barrier. Eri Chusonji IS THE REAL EVIL WITCH!

"So Nagisa-chan was only controlled by an evil witch?!"

"Have you ever wondered why Nagisa-san is nice to you every once in a while?! She's just a pawn in my plan! Now that I got fully her powers, I'll be evil! HOHOHOHOHOHO!" Eri lifted her with her powers and retrieved the yellow bow Utako wore. She puts her in a barrier and sends her to the deepest part of the forest. Eri saw a storybook lying down the floor, which made her a little sorry.

She sends the storybook to Utako's barrier. Nagisa awoke, seeing that she got trapped in her own magic. "Chusonji-chan! What have you done to dear Utako-san!?"

"SILENCE!!!" Eri summoned the great kamaitachi and hit her with great force. Nagisa fainted in her own elemental nature. Eri made a weird security system, looking at the forest. "I see Utako-san is still trapped in my barrier.. Good! Good!" she grinned.

"What's this?!" She saw a prince, running towards the direction of the tower.

--

"Utako-san..." Akira took all his strength in running in all the painful paths he went into. Suoh jumped from tree to tree to watch over his friend. "Looks like Ijyuin is headed with determination.. I better keep a low profile, so he wouldn't see me following him.." Suoh cuts the tree, without Akira's notice and used another path.

Eri grinned and removed the magic security system. "A great surprise is prepared for a prince such as himself.."

TO BE CONTINUED ON PART 4

-------------------------------------

Aya: Well?! What do ya think?! I guess Eri makes a great villain! I ask now and beg for long, beautiful reviews! I worked hard on this chapter, even flames are accepted (AS LONG AS THE FLAME HAS A REALLY GOOD REASON.. hehe)!


	4. Rapunzel? PART 4 Suoh and Nagisa SPECIAL...

Part 4 of RAPUNZEL? すお & なぎさ SPECIAL **part 1**

Note: I am doing this for the sake of the storyline that I planned a long time ago to stir things up to the story. I truly adore NokoruSuoh but Nokoru has a very special role in this story that doesn't link Suoh. Very sorry to all NokoruSuoh fans.. ENJOY..

By Aya-CLAMPGAKUENlover

Guide:

_Italic words_ - Suoh's thoughts

Japanese terms - go to the end of the page for definitions

" " - Of course… These are words coming out of the person's mouth!

---------------------------------

The forest seemed to grow bigger and bigger as Akira and Suoh entered. Akira took a step back, taking a break. He was really sweating and his eyes seemed really tired after looking at the bright flash at the tower. "Is it just me or is the forest getting bigger by the second?" He asked himself.

Suoh Takamura watches his majesty from a far view on a top of a tree. He listened to every single word his majesty said. He looks around, realizing the same thing. "The tower gets farther on every step." Suoh deduced. "And the woods seemed to grew larger."

"It's looks like I've been running around in circles." Akira took off a red bow he tied to one tree. Footprints left were seen and little breadcrumbs he all left were still in place. "I hope Utako-san's okay." He stood up and continued his way to Utako's shining tower.

'It's like the place is guarded by a large barrier…' Suoh thought. 'If that's true…'

He jumped as high as he could and triggered ninja daggers to the tower. The aim was so perfect but a strange reaction happened. Before it reached the tower, it was like thrown back like things thrown in a giant trampoline.

"Mahou?" he gasped.

'It's been… 6 years…'

'Nagisa-san…'

--6 years ago (SUOH'S PAST…duh)--

"Takamura-sama! Takamura-sama! Where could that boy be?!" Ryusuke the squire, seached the forest under the command of Akechi-sensei. A knight approached him and said, "Have you found Takamura-sama yet, squire?"

"NO. But sir, what's so important to him? He's just five years old!" he asked.

"Takamura-sama is said to be a great protector. Takamura is a long clan of ninjas, that would protect the village form doom." the guard explained.

"? Is he some sort of protector? He's so tiny."

"Yes. Just go home squire. You won't find him if he wants to hide."

Suoh Takamura just escaped a major long discussion on the palace and decided to play archery in the forest. "People don't go deep in this forest so it's easy for me to practice." he said.

He aims for another arrow. He closes his eyes and shoots the arrow freely. The sound of a flute came clear to his ears.

The sound of a flute stopping came to his eyes when the arrow stopped in motion. A sound of a young lady softly screaming made Suoh open his eyes. "!"

There it was. A lady unconscious on the ground, shot by his arrow, holding her favorite flute to her hand. Blood slowly gushed out of her kimono and the ground was tainted red as blood. "Ne-chan!"

He leaps and brings the purple-haired lady up to his arms. There was no pulse left and she was cold as ice. "I'm sorry…" he cried as he hugged the dead lady.

While in Suoh's arms, the lady slowly opened her eyes. "Huh? I'm-"

Suoh gasped and took a look at the lady. "You're-"

"Arigatou gozaimasu! You just saved my life." The young lady smiled.

"No. I shot you with an arrow and you lost a lot of blood." Suoh explained.

"No, really! You saved my life!" Suoh kept insisting he shot the lady.

"If I really saved your life, how so?" he asked.

"You see, a lady with golden hair shot something in my body while I was playing my favorite flute. It really made me sick." Suoh was totally confused. "Then, you came along and the arrow removed the pain."

"I'm relieved." He sighed.

"How do you do? I'm Takamura Suoh, 5 years old." (Aya: Suoh seems friendly..)

"Nice to meet you, Takamura-san. I'm Azuya Nagisa, 6 years old." Suoh smiled.

Nagisa smiled at her new friend and came close to him. "At tradition of my family, I must give you something if I was saved by a boy."

"Really? What is it, Nagisa-san?" He asked.

Nagisa played her flute in a lullaby that Suoh heard before. It was a love song. The lullaby meant, 'On the drop of water, I will always love you'. Suddenly, wisteria petals surrounded them that blinded Suoh in confusion.

_It was there…_

_It was like time stopped when it happened._

_The fairy of the wisteria…_

_Kissed me…_

Suoh blushed pink and was speechless. "Y-You-"

"I think we're going to be good friends, Takamura-san."

_After that incident, I always escape the castle compound and visit our meeting spot. I would always scream: _"Nagisa-san!" _I always see her afterwards, playing her flute by the branch of a Wisteria Tree. She stops and we run to the woods to play._

_We always played together by the trees, visiting the great streams and visiting a forgotten tower. When climbing up tress, Nagisa always fell on the fact she's always wearing a long lavender kimono. _

_We had fun._

_One day, I asked her to visit the kingdom, but she said: _"I'm sorry, Takamura-san."

"That's okay." Suoh smiled.

Hiding in the top of the tree was His Highness, Prince Akira, spying on his upperclassman. Though only a mere 4-year-old, he possesses his long lost father's abilities to stalk. "Is that really Takamura-senpai?! He doesn't usually smile casually."

_I've grown to like her, Even more than a friend. When she gave me my first kiss, I started to have feelings for her. Not because she kissed me, nor she was okay by being shot by an arrow._

_She's mysterious. _

_She's like a flower you'll forever adore._

_I was about to pull out from my archery outfit a ring then…_

"Takamura-senpai!!" Akira screamed. Suoh sweatdropped.

"Ijyuin! Please come down there!" Suoh retrieved him from the tree.

"Let's play! Mommy A and B told me to follow you." He cheerfully smiled.

"Are you Prince Akira Ijyuin?!" Nagisa asked. Akira nods.

"I'm honored to meet you, Your Highness. I'm Nagisa-san." She smiled.

Akira was shocked after hearing her name. "Are you… The fairy of Wisteria?! Aren't you supposed to be in battle with an evil witch?"

_I thought that she called herself that because loves the Wisteria flower. Ijyuin may be only 4 but he has superb knowledge on the Flower Language and known ladies._

_Nagisa frowned and held Ijyuin's tiny hands. _"Can you take me to your mothers?"

_That began my doubts and a battle was to begun soon…_

TO BE CONTINUED ON Rapunzel? すお & なぎさ SPECIAL **part 2**

Dictionary:

Ne-chan - Big sister Suoh is younger than Nagisa in that setting... So most people would call a person that because they're older than them..."

-senpai - a suffix for a senior/upperclassman

-sama - a suffix for outmost respect to a person (like a lord, chief, knight)

mahou - magic

Takamura - Taka- means hawk, then -mura is village

Arigatou gozaimasu - Thank you very much!


	5. Rapunzel? PART 4 Suoh and Nagisa SPECIAL...

Part 4 of RAPUNZEL? すお & なぎさ SPECIAL **part 2**

By Aya-CLAMPGAKUENlover -HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKIRA IJYUIN!!! It's December 24!-

Guide -again-:

_Italic words_ - Suoh's thoughts/narration/whatever

" " - Of course… These are words coming out of the person's mouth!

_Italic words with underline _- remembering a quote from a previous chapter

--

_Nagisa Azuya is like a flower you'll forever adore…_

_The truth I never knew was revealed._

_Without realizing it, a fierce battle was happening._

_My name… Takamura…_

_I was supposed to protect people._

_I'm mortified._

_My thoughts tell me that a flower may be a thing you'll forever adore, but I didn't think of one important thing._

_It was… Flowers fade and wither._

_There is no **forever**._

_It might be too late but…_

**_"Take this. Forever may happen if we wish it."_**

---

"Are you really the legendary lady of the Wisteria?!" Queen A stood up from her throne and took a big look at Nagisa.

The young prince fetched a book from the royal library about Ancient History. Little Suoh grasped his outfit, touching a box that wields a special item. Nagisa blessed the two queens with her mysterious smile and stood like a Holy knight.

"Suoh-kun doesn't know anything about this, Queen A?" Queen B whispered.

"Yes. His family didn't want the new descendants to know about her existence." Queen A answered.

Little did the queens know that Suoh was blessed with perfect hearing. That made him wonder what his family hid from him.

"I'm back!!" Akira was carrying a giant book as big as he is.

"Akira-san sure knows where things are! AMAZING!" Queen A and B cheered for Akira.

"I finally got this book down… -sigh-" Akira dragged the book to the throne and smiled to his mothers.

He was panting and sweating a lot after placing down the book. Suoh approached his friend and gave him a hanky. "Are you all right, Ijyuin?" Suoh asked.

"Daijobu desu." He smiled.

_Ijyuin's mothers sure don't know how to take care a young child… How does Ijyuin cope up with the Queens' wishes?!_

_But what's really wrong?_

_Why the sudden need of Nagisa-san to see the Queens?_

_**Nagisa-san...**_

The Queens broke a page in the giant book. They stood up and showed the page to all of them. Nagisa was deeply serious, yet hides the eyes of loneliness. The page was a picture of a story on the kingdom's past.

_A lady that really looks like Nagisa-san_

_The kingdom in fire_

_A golden haired girl, holding Nagisa-san's flute._

…_That girl…_

_Is she?…_

Nagisa was deeply saddened seeing that page. Somehow, the lady with golden hair gave her quite a shock. "Nagisa-san?"

"What is it, Takamura-san?" She asked.

"That girl holding a flute. Is she the woman who shot something at you?" Suoh took the page from Akira's mothers.

_"You see, a lady with golden hair shot something in my body while I was playing my favorite flute."_

"Yes." She said in a deep tone.

_After that, Ijyuin suddenly collapsed. Strange that it would happen at a particular time. The Queens dashed to their only son and left the throne room. Nagisa-san and I were alone in the room._

_I couldn't form any sentences for me to speak._

_I'm really confused._

_I really didn't know what was to happen next. I'm not usually like this._

_Nagisa-san… Did I suddenly exist in this Puppy Love?_

_What was happening anyway?!_

_I can't cope up, though everything seems simple._

"Takamura-san. Atashi…" She took the page from Suoh's hands.

Nagisa started to act really serious. It looked like she was about to burst out of tears. But... "Please stop!"

_If I could calm her, maybe I could know everything on every step. _

_That's right. I held her in my arms._

_Though I was a year younger than Nagisa-san, I was a lot taller than she was._

_I wonder. What kind of expression is she feeling now?_

_Maybe I'm a… A little young to understand all of this._

Nagisa opened her eyes. She blushed and squealed, letting go of Suoh's arms.

"Takamura-san?" Nagisa blushed.

"I know this is a wrong time to talk about this. And I better not bother at all." Suoh hid his shy face.

"Iie, Takamura-san."

_"The truth is… Boku wa…"_

"I love you!" Those words came out of both their mouths at the same time.

"Nagisa-san…"

"Suoh… All right. I'll tell you everything." Suoh covered her mouth with his two fingers. "If you really need to leave, I'll never doubt you."

"…But I'll never see you again." Nagisa held Suoh's tiny hands.

Suoh thought about it. Not letting Nagisa go be the same old thing again. But civilians could be in danger. Though not knowing what is Nagisa's fate, he really had to let her go.

_I shouldn't be selfish, right?_

He fished something out of his outfit and gave a lavender box to Nagisa. "What is this?" she asked. "Take this. Forever may happen if we wish it." He grinned.

"I believe that we'll see each other again. Hold it dear near you until I find you." Suoh smiled. "For now, I'm just a boy. I'll definitely be stronger for you when I grow up. I'll be a man."

It was a ring. It would only fit Nagisa's pinky, and no one else's. "Suoh… Arigatou…" Nagisa cried of joy and pure bliss. Who would ever think of giving a pinky ring at the age of five?

**_At that moment, I never saw her again._**

_She left me her final present._

_She said that fate would lead us together again._

_And when that happens, His highness would find his princess, We'll be together again and…_

_The land would have its eternal peace._

**"Long ago, even before once upon a time, the land we stand before us was in deep jeopardy. The kingdom is attacked by an evil sorceress, assuring a big suffer at the townspeople. Two protectors appeared for the kingdom's greater good, the Takamura and the fairies. The Takamura clan agreed to cooperate with fairies. They came up with a plan to eliminate the sorceress. All the fairies were divided to guard a part of the land, namely north, south, east and west. History tells that a silent war is still ongoing…"**

"I'm sure… It's Nagisa-san's magic." There they were. Suoh and Akira were talking about his past, at the thick branches of a tall tree.

"Ijyuin, why didn't you tell me about the secret history of the kingdom?" Suoh asked.

"Two reasons." Akira said.

"For one reason, you didn't asked." Suoh sweatdropped. "And… My mothers somehow knew you met Nagisa-san." Akira gave his thought of view and frowned. "**BUT… WHY WERE YOU WATCHING MY BACK HUH?!** It's not like I'm gonna die by saving a person in a tower…"

"…Call it ninja intuition. But we have to break the magic wall…" Suoh said.

Akira prepared himself to break the wall and whispered to the wind, "Wait for me, Utako-san…"

---

TO BE CONTINUED TO Rapunzel? Finale

Aya: Was the Nagisa and Suoh special a big waste of reading? The last part of _Rapunzel?_ is definitely a must read… I'll follow the footsteps of the old fairytale… OR WILL I REALLY?! Hehe…

Please press that button GO at the end of this page… Submit Reviews… I enjoy reading them… I check my mail for them 2 times a day… I thank readers for still reading this story… …I should stop putting these '**…**'

SEE YA READERS AT THE FINALE!!!!

-Of course I'm planning to do another wacky fairytale… A pretty stupid one…-

**IT'S CALLED NAGISA-LOCKS AND THE THREE GENTLEMEN!!!! **…maybe I'll think about it…

CLICK MY AUTHOR PAGE FOR MORE CCD FANFICTIONS!


	6. Rapunzel? Finale?

**RAPUNZEL? Finale **(Nope. This is not the final chapter.)

By Aya-CLAMPGAKUENlover

Guide -again-:

_Italic words_ - Akira's thoughts

" " - Of course… These are words coming out of the person's mouth!

_Italic words with underline _- remembering a quote from a previous chapter

N/-word-& - useful info at the end of the page

--

It was like all hope was lost. Both Suoh and Akira assaulted the invisible magic wall with their strength. Instead of the barrier being unsealed, they received a large impact on the ground. It was hopeless.

Neither of them have magic. How could two boys break a wall they can't even see?

_No weapons can go through it._

_No physical strength can penetrate it._

_What else is there?_

"If all these things are based on Nagisa-san's final words. Maybe…" Suoh thoughts made him grab something from his pocket.

He told Akira a moment ago that, Nagisa gave him something. Her final present. She was to meet him again. It was like a prophecy.

_She left me her final present._

_She said that fate would lead us together again._

_And when that happens, His highness would find his princess, We'll be together again and…_

_The land would have its eternal peace._

Akira was driven in desperation. Nothing. Nothing would lead him in seeing Utako again. Though he didn't knew what was the shining yellow aura was all about, he was sure she was in trouble.

_Who would put a barrier now? Isn't it odd that at this particular time, all these things would happen? _

_I visit Utako-san but never encountered this. Speaking of Utako-san, how is she now?_

_Is she all right at this particular moment?_

_I keep thinking that she's in trouble._

_Maybe… _

"This isn't coincidence. This is not coincidence. **This will never be coincidence!" **

**"Ijyuin?!" **Suoh saw his companion trying to break the wall by his fists.

The barrier was still resistant. Blood slowly gushed out of his hand and some spilt on the floor. Suoh pulled him away by lifting from his ribs.

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! You're hurting yourself!" **Suoh kept stopping Akira's continued activity of persistence.

"**LET ME GO! I say… TAKAMURA-SENPAI…! LET ME GO!!!!!! Utako-san might be in danger!!!" **Akira kept pushing himself to that barrier.

**"This is too reckless, Ijyuin! You're definitely going to die if you continue!" **

What was done is done. Akira stopped his reckless activity and faced his upperclassman. Making his hand to a fist-like figure, he punched Suoh's face.

Suoh's head slightly moved and remained calm at the impact.

Akira was just stunned on what he did out of emotions. "Takamura-senpai always protected me. Takamura-senpai tells me what to do. I accept it."

Suoh released him. "I might be a bit young to really realize but, I realized that I truly want to save Utako-san! I want to save her! Even if I reach her, verging death as I think, I'll take it. I'll be stronger for her."

_"For now, I'm just a boy. I'll definitely be stronger for you when I grow up. I'll be a man."_

Suoh laughed, holding the place Akira punched him.

"…Takamura-senpai?"

Suoh smiled at him, showing that a punch really made him realize as well. "あリがとう 1. I come to realize that you're not the only one who's realizing. I'm also a kid. I shouldn't tell you what to and not to do…"

"I understand that you have to do that for me. You're like a big brother to me. You're actually like a part of my family." Akira smiled.

"Um… Topic Change! Take this before I get real soft." Suoh handed him a good luck charm that actually Nagisa gave him as his **REAL FINAL PRESENT**.

"Takamura-senpai, I thought Nagisa gave you her promise?" Akira wondered.

"Nah. I was just being melodramatic." Suoh laughed.

_That wasn't really the response I was expecting… He sometimes freaks me out…_

Akira sweatdropped. "Actually, Nagisa-san gave me this keepsake when fate would lead us together again. She said that it'd happen by the time would give chance for a change…"

"So this is the time where prophecy would take place?" Akira asked.

"Maybe. She also said that what holds inside this lucky charm is a key." He said.

"Then… MAYBE WE SHOULD STICK THIS LIKE SO!!" Akira cheerfully placed the charm to his hand and held it in his fist. "HOLY FIST!!!" Suoh sweatdropped.

He gave his final fist to the barrier!

The invisible barrier was actually a large wall, with a giant strange egg sitting on top. The wall seemed to have a door just in front of their very eyes.

'You mean… We have been standing here and there was a DOOR?!', Suoh sweatdropped.

"LOOK TAKAMURA-SENPAI! It's Humpty Dumpty-san! HI HUMPTY DUMPTY-SAN!!!!!"

'Sometimes, I want to know what Ijyuin is really thinking…'

_Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall! LaLaLaLa… Oh my gosh! Must concentrate! Utako-san and me can visit this wall **AFTER** I save her…_

'Never mind…' Suoh sighed.

"Takamura-senpai, the lucky charm!!"

Both of them were shocked to see the Lucky Charm still intact, after crushing it to the wall with the 'Holy Fist'.

"'She' must be watching over us. I'm sure Nagisa-san must be a very nice person." Akira opened the wall door.

"Let's go!" Suoh said.

**"****はい**2**" **

They went past over the wall and continued on…

"Wait! I should close the door… Humpty Dumpty must be annoyed that we barged in to his wall! HaHaHa…"

Akira closed the door and the wall went shaking.

"Ijyuin!" Akira dashed back after hearing Suoh's call.

--

"That boy was very nice." Humpty Dumpty said after his departure.

"? Strange. The wall is shaking." Humpty Dumpty was already shaking then, he want falling from the sky. As they say, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall, and stories like that are TRUE.

--

"Dammit. I lost Ijyuin." Suoh seemed to have chosen the wrong direction and lost sight of Prince Akira. "Wait! This is an advantage!" He continued to search the place by jumping from tree to tree, keeping the low profile plan working.

"Where could Takamura-senpai be? I'm already approximately… 56 steps away form the tower." Akira hid his abacus and sighed.

**"He maybe want me to do this by myself. After all, I should prove my rights to save the one I love." **Akira said.

"Okay then. **TAKAMURA-SENPAI! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I'M ALREADY NEAR AT THE TOWER SO I DON'T NEED ANY MORE SERVICES!"**

Suoh sighed. 'Could he attract more attention that he already has?!'

--

Eri Chusonji AKA 'Legendary Sorceress' took a nap after waiting for a long time for the prince of the kingdom. The sorceress' captive, Nagisa Azuya, was wide-awake from the disturbing loud snoring.

"It's already worse that I'm stuck here, now I have to deal with a girl that drools when she sleeps." She sighed.

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

The magical prince detector beeped as high as it could, waking up the evil witch. She secretly wiped her drool mark and waved her magical wand a little swish.

"Plan Execution Time! HOHOHOHOHOHO! I love being evil…"

After 56 steps spent, Prince Akira finally reached the tower. In his arrival, the yellow aura surrounding the tower disappeared.

_What's happening, really?_

Utako's ribbon-ends fell down from the high window.

"Can I climb your ribbon? I kind of injured myself on the way here." He chuckled. There was silence. Akira tried to look up, but he couldn't see Utako's face.

_Strange._

A small hand slowly came out, and gave a thumbs up…

That hand made Akira smile. It was like a sign that she is in no danger whatsoever.

Akira bought it and slowly made his way up the window. Away from the tower was Suoh watching over Akira, climbing the tower. His suspicion on the tower grew bigger when he saw the hand itself.

"Something's not right in this picture."

--

Eri Chusonji secretly disguised as Utako, pretended to hurt her ankle and smoke was coming from the little kitchen. Akira rushed to her and put off the fire.

"Are you all right?" Akira asked.

"It was all so sudden! I was trying to cook a cake and the oven exploded!" Eri shown her crocodile tears.

_That explains the glow-like thing at the tower… I think…_

_But what was that push from the window…?_

**"****よかった… ****3" **

Akira placed her to his arms and secured her tight. The Fake Utako grinned as she held the prince in her arms. "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I'll do if I find out you're in danger."

"It's okay now, Akira-ojjisama&…" Akira suddenly realized that it wasn't really Utako.

_Utako-san never,_

_Never ever calls me prince!_

_"__きみわだれ_**4**_"_ Akira saw the fake Utako grinning. She thought she had him fooled.

"What are you talking about? I'm Utako Ohkawa! I even have my ribbon!"

"You're not Utako-san… **I NEVER TOLD HER I'M A PRINCE!**" Akira prepared himself, and threatened them with a slash of his sword.

"You're…!"

The Fake Utako revealed the magical gun& she hid and directed it at the prince. "So the sayings were true. The people who seemed innocent are the most observant. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the one they call the sorceress of the legend."

_The legendary evil sorceress is true?!_

_If it is, what happened to Nagisa-san?!_

"Where's Utako-san?!" Akira asked.

"I sent her off to a trip of the kingdom's giant forest. Enough about her, the important fact is **you**. I won't let the prophecy happen!"

_Prophecy? Is she talking about Nagisa-san's prophecy?!_

"I'm curious… Tell me how you feel for Utako. Tell me what is her worth to you!"

_What I feel for Utako? Why?_

Eri blew a bubble. It constantly grew until a lady can be seen inside it.

_That outfit… That hair… That face… _

_"It's Nagisa-san!" Akira exclaimed._

Suoh directly heard the same voice. Blessed with great hearing, he heard Akira say Nagisa-san. He also heard a familiar voice. It was like that day he first met Nagisa.

'I closed my eyes back then. I heard the voice of a lady softly screaming six years ago. What if I close it now? It would be reality again?'

_"Ojji-sama!" Nagisa banged her bubble chamber. _

"**NAGISA-SAN!" **Suoh jumped near the tower and hid.

"Tell me! What is Utako to you?!" Eri shouted.

_"She's my…"_

--

"Where am I?" Utako awoke in an unfamiliar place. The ground was green as grass, solid structures as trees and a great fragrance as the smell of flowers carried by the wind. It was like the scenery she saw outside the tower, but never felt that scenery. She touched the barrier that prisons her, which disappeared at the poke of her finger.

"Is this the outside?"

TO BE CONTINUED ON Rapunzel? Grand Ending

1 **あリがとう** - Arigatou/Thank you

2 **はい****! - **Hai!/Yes!

3 **よかった… ****- **Yokatta…/I'm glad/I'm relieved

4**_きみわだれ_******- kimi wa dare?/Who are you? (I could also use anata wa dare but I like this one better)

ojji-sama - prince

magical gun - In the DUKLYON manga, Eri Chusonji AKA DUKLYON Special Assistant Eri carries a gun made by the mysterious choukan… I just want to put this so DUKLYON would be at least known to some that don't know much about the manga… (Some maybe wondering why this gal is in the anime…)

-SEE YA AT THE **REAL** FINAL CHAPTER OF RAPUNZEL?-

I hope you leave a comment after reading. I accept anonymous reviews too! I enjoy reading reviews.


	7. Rapunzel? THE END

ONCE UPON A CLAMP CAMPUS

By Aya-CLAMPGAKUENlover

-

Quick Guide:

Word – Utako's thoughts

_Word_ - Akira's thoughts

_Word_ – Flashback

A/N: I hope that the readers are enjoying their read on this story, it will the last chapter of **Rapunzel?…THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR EVERY SINGLE READER, REVIEWER OR NOT, FLAMER OR NOT, **I appreciate all who read. That's all.

-

"She's… my… BUT… Where is Utako-san? Where is **SHE**!"

Nagisa feared everything that would happen now, and what would happen in the future. Locked in the bubble chamber, she could only watch. She couldn't do anything. She can't shout to help the prince, nor can't warn the kingdom.

She tried to stop the sorceress. She got manipulated over her power. She finds out that the lady that the prophecy told to be Akira's lover is in hostage of herself. Life never gave a great chance for her to act.

"The prince starting to get jumpy all of a sudden? It must be a new emotion coming in you. I must tell you, your presence in this little story of mine is getting on my nerves. I must know what you think of her, or Utako will be seen dead, holding you little storybook." Eri laughed after seeing the worry on the prince's reaction. "You are little pawns to my happily ever after."

"If I told you, promise me that Utako-san and Nagisa-san won't get hurt?" Akira asked.

"Why such a promise? Why bring up Nagisa?" Eri asked.

"Nagisa has someone that will wait for her. I want him to find you again, Nagisa-san." Akira smiled.

"Ijyuin-kun…" Nagisa looked as if she was to burst out of tears.

I hope Eri keeps her promise… I'll find you.. 

"…Utako-san used to look with a frown before I met her. I saw her coming out in her cage when I talked to her. Strange to say I felt like I got out of my cage as well. I was welcomed as a commoner in her heart, not as royalty. I loved her. I wanted to tell her how much I felt." Nagisa smiled on Utako's behalf. Those words were true, and it wasn't bluff.

"WELL? Get on with it!"

Akira smiled. It seemed that he finally got some feelings out of him. "I want to see Utako! My princess!"

Eri gasped.

There was a moment of silence.

After all which, Eri never hesitated to move and face Akira. She wanted to crush his little puppy dog eyes and watch him die. But she had something better in mind.

"Akira-ojji, do you want to **see** Utako that much?"

"Yes."

"Close your eyes. I think you'll be able to given a chance to see her..." Eri grinned. "…for the final time…" she thought.

_This must be a trap. But, she might let me see how Utako is doing… _Slowly, Akira closed his eyes.

"**DON'T! Ijyuin-kun!"**

Akira never saw anything. Darkness while eyes closed. Suddenly, a vision of a lady in pajamas holding a storybook came to his vision, while it was closed. "Utako-san?" It was like he was in that scene. It was like he was dreaming. But it all looked real.

Is this mere illusion? 

The lady was crying. The lady was looking up the trees, but found only the sky to comfort her tears. "20 Faces… I won't be able to see him again… I always wanted to tell him.. that…I…………."

That's Utako-san! She knows my thief name! 

"UTAKO-SAN!" He felt that he could get closer. A step away from her and darkness surrounded his vision.

…

Darkness started to block Akira's vision.

"Open your eyes now, prince." Eri softly said.

Akira slowly opened his eyes. _"**What's happening! Why can't I see!**" _He could hear Nagisa softly crying, but couldn't see her cry.

"You must be a fool to fall to my trap." Eri said.

"But the truth is, the prince is just wearing a black blindfold. A MAGIC BLACK BLIINDFOLD. It can only be taken of by a lady that really has loved him." Eri thought as she secretly laughed at Akira's situation.

"Now it's time you really **fall** to my trap!"

Akira didn't realize he was suspended outside, in the air, where Suoh can see him. "IJYUIN!" By letting Eri's fingers let go freely, Akira suddenly felt falling. He was falling fiercely in a part of the forest.

"IJYUIN! Where are you?"

"I had enough of waiting here for nothing!" Suoh tried to find Akira but he was out of sight. He suddenly jumped inside the tower and fate led everything in place.

-

The lady was crying. The lady was looking up the trees, but found only the sky to comfort her tears. "20 Faces… I won't be able to see him again… I always wanted to tell him.. that…I.." Utako hesitated for a moment, feeling that someone was in the area. The leaves and blades of grass suddenly moved pointing to her. It was really strange.

"Is someone there?" Utako dried her eyes.

She felt more insecure when she heard the grass feeling smashed by a footstep. She held the storybook more close to her and used it as shield. The steps were getting closer. Utako can barely see a shadow right in front of her. "Excu!"

Utako moved recklessly and acted her age.

"**TAKE THAT! I WAS TOLD THAT I SHOULDN'T GO NEAR STRANGERS!"** A blonde boy received a great big whack on the head by a storybook holding girl, which was quite a disturbing sight.

The boy had great blonde hair as shiny as the sun. His blue eyes were as clear as the sky. His attire was strangely a school uniform with really short 'shorts'. He held a fan in his right hand, which had a character written meaning 'I'M NO STRANGER!'.

"I'm sorry for making you think I'm a stranger, young lady! I really didn't think at all that you were insecure when I approached you." The boy bowed to the lady.

"Why are you apologizing to me? I should be apologizing to you." Utako asked.

"I assure you that I am no shady guy, whatever that means. I am Nokoru Imonoyama, your fairy godfather and all around nice guy. You're name is Utako, isn't it?"

"How could you be my godfather if I'm not related to you?" Utako asked.

"Actually, being a fairy is pretty weird. I'm here to comfort you from your sadness." Nokoru explained.

"How did you know I was crying?" Utako asked.

"I saw you from atop a tree, 2 kilometers from here. Anyway, how can I help you to heal from your tears?" Nokoru smiled.

"There's nothing you can do to help me. Only one person can make me smile right now." Utako said.

"I guess only the person you like can comfort you right now." Nokoru said. "WAIT! I can bring him here!"

Utako was really surprised hearing that. "Really?"

"Sure, it is my duty to help damsels in distress! Just close your eyes and think of him so I would know who this boy is."

Utako closed her eyes and thought of Akira. There was darkness again. She didn't see anything. "I don't see anything." She said.

"Look closely."

In a flash, Utako saw everything that happened. Even before she ever met him, she saw him as a little boy. A blue-haired boy was always with him. He didn't seem to have much fun. But a flash, she saw Akira with Nagisa but he fainted and was sent out. She saw how Akira got to the tower and their first meeting. Everything in the middle seemed so fast. "Akira-kun is a prince?"

Suddenly, she saw herself. It was the incident that happened a moment ago. **"Akira-kun!"** Her visions suddenly hasten and she saw Akira getting hurt from Eri and blindfolded him. "**PLEASE STOP SHOWING ME AKIRA NOW!"**

"…Umm… Nokoru-san?" Nokoru was talking to someone on a strange device.

Nokoru hid a strange device behind him that looked like a wireless phone. "Hehe.. Never mind that! So, Prince Akira… He was the one who stole my vase…"

"You mean to say that you live in the kingdom!"

"Well, I also work as a guardian outside the kingdom, to prevent the 'evil' sorceress to enter the place. I lived at the kingdom for a short time.. but you get the picture!"

"Tell me, can I see Akira again?" Utako asked.

"The chances of him finding you would be 1 out of a hundred. He'll find himself?"

Utako suddenly turned glum and she had tear in her eye that seemed to look like a water drop. Nokoru smiled at her and patted her head. "Please don't cry. I'm here to help you, Utako." Nokoru said.

"Could you please move a little to the back, you might get smashed by **that**." Nokoru pointed up the sky.

A falling black object is going towards the ground. "Wow! What is that?" Utako asked.

Nokoru placed dark glasses to cover his eyes and turned on the weird device. "What is the emergency, choukan?" Two guys in 'Power Ranger' like costumes were viewed in the TV-like screen.

"I present you with a new mission, Duklyon. It's a 'find a missing person case'." Nokoru explained.

"**WHAT! Another innocent citizen missing! WHEN WILL THE EVIL END!" **The red-colored costume guy exaggeratedly said.

That guy has some exaggeration issues… 

"Stop it, Kentaro! So where do we search, choukan?" The blue-colored costume guy asked.

"Your search is on the western part of the woods, and here is his picture!" Nokoru flashed a picture of Akira with a blindfold on.

"Is that kid lost from a game of pin the tail on the donkey?" The blue-colored costume guy asked.

"**Ahem… PLEASE GUIDE THAT BOY TO THIS PRETTY LADY HERE. That's all." **Nokoru turned off the TV thing.

….?

"Arigatou, Nokoru-san!" Utako hugged Nokoru with excitement.

-

WHY CAN'T I SEE? DID THE WITCH MAKE ME BLIND? But what about Utako-san? How can I find her if I can't see a thing?

Akira didn't realize that he was actually a few kilometers away from her. He was walking, even though he tripped a few times, hitting the ground. He used his hands to feel if he was about to hit a tree or a boulder.

WAIT A MINUTE! I'm used to walking in the dark, even if I can't see anything! I can use my ears to sense! And I thought being a thief was all-bad!

"I hope nothing horrible happens…"

Behind him was the DUKLYON team, finding Akira. "This job wasn't as hard, don't ya think so Takepon?" Kentaro, AKA red-colored costume guy, said.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME TAKEPON!" He screamed.

What was that? Something is watching me. I'm sure.

"Can you get a grip, sweetcheeks? Can't you see this is a mission of union?" Kentaro asked.

"I guess so… **WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!**" Takeshi, AKA blue-colored costume guy choked his companion.

The two guys surrounded Akira and checked if it was really him. "Kentaro, that boy looks a lot like the prince."

"You're right, Takepon."

I feel them right in front of me. They must be strangers. I have to get away, they might be… 

"Excu!"

"!"

In a split second Akira did a high jump and gave Takeshi a big kick in the face. That made Takeshi's mask break into two! "**TAKE THAT! I WAS TOLD THAT I SHOULDN'T GO NEAR STRANGERS!"**

"I'm sorry, kid! We didn't mean any harm! We're not strangers… HONEST!" Kentaro chuckled at Takepon's sight of pain.

"That kid kicked my face without seeing me? It's him who's doing harm!" Takeshi thought.

"Who are you guys?" Akira asked.

"We are the DEFENDERS OF PEACE, KNOWN AS DUK-" Takeshi covered his mouth even before Akira could hear it clearly. "RULE NUMBER 1! Don't give out our secret!" Takeshi whispered.

Akira sweatdropped.

"Are you with the sorceress?" Akira asked.

"US! WITH EVIL! N-E-V-E-R! We're here to guide you to a lady!" Takeshi and Kentaro said in union.

"Who?" He asked.

"We don't exactly what her name is but she has short black hair with a storybook. Right, Takepon?"

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT! **..Yeah, she looks like that…**"**

_**UTAKO-SAN! **_

"Can you take me there?" Akira asked.

"SURE! She's just a few kilometers away from here!"

Arigatou gozaimasu… 

-

In the tower…

"Takamura-san!" Nagisa was surprised that she saw Suoh again.

"Nagisa-san!" Suoh approached her bubble chamber.

"HOHOHOHOHOHO! I don't know who you are but I'm sure that you can't get that girl out." Eri chuckled.

"Damn.." Suoh thought.

Nagisa held out her hand and showed Suoh the pinky ring. Suoh felt happy and felt tears pouring out of his eyes as well as Nagisa. "You kept my ring.." Suoh smiled.

"It was the only thing that kept me living.." Nagisa smiled.

Eri sweatdropped.

"Insolent boy! By interfering in my moment of triumph, I'll have to kill you!"

"Nagisa-san…" Suoh said in worry.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright." Nagisa pointed Suoh's hand, holding the lucky charm.

Eri became ticked off at the two, and she revealed her magical gun again.

"DIE!" The trigger of her gun triggered the secret of the lucky charm…

The surroundings became blinding white and the tower disappeared. "Let's go home Nagisa-san…"

"Hai…"

-

Akira held Takeshi's hand and guided him throughout the forest. Kentaro was totally checking out for suspicious characters but found none. It was the end of the line.

Takeshi let go of Akira's hand and they left. Akira realized it and found himself alone.

"Excuse me, misters? Why did you both left me here?"

Somehow, the place was full of light and Akira was blind. He kept his eyes closed to the whole trip, since he can't see a thing but her felt warm light in that specific area. He slowly opened his eyes and he still found darkness.

But a little light came into him.

It made him want to know why he can see a small light.

The ground didn't seem like the ground anymore. Strangely, he felt flowers, and ¼ of his body was buried in it. The air was too cold and the breeze was too strong.

He could hear a small gasp and water drops.

He could hear a small sound.

It sounded like crying.

"20 Mensou ni Onegai (Please, 20 Faces)?"

Akira gasped and answered, "Hai?"

"Can I take off your mask?" The voice asked.

Slowly, Akira recovered his vision and smile to see he was in a hot air balloon with the girl he desperately wanted to see.

The girl that he almost lost.

The girl that waited for him.

The girl that made his heart open.

"Utako-san, I want to tell you something." Akira held her hands.

The strong breeze let the flowers fly and dance freely in the air. "Now I realize that I was a complete dummy not to tell you ahead how I really for you. Because I-I-I real-ly l-ove you…"

"…**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER! WHY!" **Utako asked.

"**I-I-I-'M SORRY! I'm truly a dummy, aren't I?"**

"**YEAH! YOU'RE REALLY A DUMMY! But… I fell in love with a dummy." **Akira smiled.

"Let's go home." Akira said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Akira held Utako up to his arms and let the little girl cry.

-

We finally returned to the castle and my mothers welcomed Utako with great glee. The days and years seemed like only a second and we were already in our teens.

When it was the right time, he proposed and it seemed like it was already the end of our beautiful story.

_No. It wasn't the end._

Me and Akira-kun had our wedding at the same time with Nagisa-san and Suoh-san… _You're right… I can only say one thing…_

…**_AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!_** (Except Eri…)

A/N: What do you think! Anyway, I just used the same ending of 20 Mensou ni Onegai (Event 9: Like or Dislike). The concept is like Rapunzel right? Hehe…

Just leave a review before leaving, I hope it's not a flame... Thank you!

Ima anata dake ni

Suki tte kotoba wo

Ieru no

Donna mono kara mo

Anata no subete wo

Mamoru wa…


End file.
